name_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Spanish Names
Gender Words ending in 'o' are male. Words ending in 'a' are female. Words which end in any other vowel can be either or neutral gender. Accents When these are present they tell the reader where the stress comes in the word or to distinguish the word from a homophone. Sounds *Ñ/ñ means 'ny', e.g. Español (espanyol) *D/d is pronounced as a hard 'th' like in the English word they, e.g. Madrid (madhridh) *J/j is pronounced as a hard 'h' from the back of the throat, e.g. naranja (narankha) *R/r is tapped (like in Japanese), double R is rolled/trilled, e.g. perro vs. pero *G/g is pronounced like a 'h' sound when it precedes i, e.g. magia (mahya) *U after G is silent, e.g. Rodríguez (rod-ri-gez) *Double L makes a 'y' sound, e.g. llamo (yamo) *C/c can be pronounced as either 'k', 's' or 'th' depending on dialect and the word itself (never at the beggining of the word). *Z/z can be pronounced as 'z' or 'th', like C (common in European Spanish). Names Male Adolfo *Meaning noble wolf. Spanish form of Adolf. Agapito *Meaning beloved. Alberto *Meaning noble and bright. Spanish form of Albert. Alejandro *Meaning defender of man. Spanish form of Alexander. Alfonso *Meaning noble and ready. Alfredo *Meaning elf counsel. Spanish form of Alfred. Álvaro *Meaning elf warrior. Amado *Meaning beloved. Américo *Meaning full power. Ángel *Meaning angel. Armando *Meaning army man. Arturo *Meaning bear king. Spanish form of Arthur. *Other forms: Artur Benito *Meaning blessed. Carlos *Meaning free man. Spanish form of Charles. César *Meaning emperor. Diego *Meaning successor. Old Spanish form of James. Eduardo *Meaning fortune protector. Spanish form of Edward. Enrique *Meaning ruler of the home. Ernesto *Meaning bold. Spanish form of Ernest. Esteban *Meaning crown. Spanish form of Stephen. Federico *Meaning peaceful ruler. Spanish form of Frederick. Fernando *Meaning adventurous. *Other forms: Hernando Gilberto *Meaning bright pledge. Spanish form of Gilbert. Guillermo *Meaning desired protection. Spanish form of William. Ignacio *Meaning fire. Inigo *Menaing little love. Jaime *Meaning successor. Spanish form of James. Javier *Meaning new house. Spanish form of Xavier. José *Meaning he will add. Spanish form of Joseph. *Other forms: Pepe Juan *Meaning Yahweh is gracious. Spanish form of John. Julio *Meaning bearded. Leandro *Meaning lion man. Spanish form of Leander. Manuel *Meaning God is with us. Spanish form of Emmanuel. Miguel *Meaning who is like God? Spanish form of Michael. Pascual *Meaning accosiated with Easter. Pedro *Meaning rock. Spanish version of Peter. Rolando *Meaning famous throughout the land. Female Adela *Meaning noble. *Other forms: Adelia, Adelina, Adelita Adora *Meaning adoration. Adriana *Meaning dark. África *Meaning Africa. Also part of the Spanish title for the Virgin Mary. Alejandra *Meaning defender of man. Spanish form of Alexandra. Alicia *Meaning noble kind. Spanish form of Alice. Alma *Meaning soul. Almudena *Meaning citadel. Also the name of the patron saint of Madrid. Alondra *Meaning lark. Amada * Meaning beloved. Amalia *Meaning work. Amaranta *Meaning amaranth flower. Amarilis *Meaning amaryllis flower. Amaya *Meaning the end. América *Meaning full power. Ana *Meaning grace. Spanish form of Anna. *Other forms: Anita, Anna Ángela *Meaning angel. *Other forms: Angelina, Angelita Carmelita *Meaning Carmelite. Carmen *Meaning God's vineyard. Catalina *Meaning pure. Spanish form of Katherine. Consuelo *Meaning hope. *Other forms: Consuela Corazón *Meaning heart. Dolores *Meaning sorrowful. *Other forms: Lola, Lolita Elisabet *Meaning my God is in abundance. Spanish form of Elizabeth. *Other forms: Isabel, Isabella, Elisa, Lisa, Liseta, Belita Elvira *Menaing white. Eva *Meaning life. Spanish form of Eve. Fernanda *Meaning adventurous. *Other forms: Hernanda Gabriela *Meaning messenger of God. Guadalupe *Meaning wolf river. Location of a famous convent. *Other foms: Lupita, Lupe Jacinta *Meaning hyacinth. Juanita *Meaning Yahweh is gracious. Spanish form of Joanne. Luisa *Meaning famous warrior. Spanish form of Louise. Macarena *Meaning happy. Magdalena *From the surname of Mary Magdalene. Manuela *Meaning God is with us. Spanish form of Emmanuel. Margarita *Meaning daisy or pearl. María *Meaning wished-for child. Núria *Meaning light. Spanish form of Noor. Pilar *From Nuestra Señora del Pilar, a Spanish name for the Virgin Mary. Ramona *Meaning protector. Raquel *Meaning ewe. Spanish form of Rachel. Rosa *Meaning rose. Salma *Meaning ambitious. Sofía *Meaning wisdom. Valéria *Meaning healthy and strong. Category:Western European names Category:Latin American names Category:Filipino names